


Two Heads

by CorrosiveGod



Category: Original Work
Genre: Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 14:11:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17644337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorrosiveGod/pseuds/CorrosiveGod
Summary: II





	Two Heads

Two heads are better than one  
One head is better than none  
But when the sun goes down  
And the moon isn't around  
What He and what She said means nothing  
So two heads are better than one thing


End file.
